


We can't be sinners if there is no god : Gluttony

by Tari_calaelen_Fluffle20



Series: We can't be sinners if there is no god [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Addiction, Drabble, Gen, Paranoia, Short One Shot, The sin is catholic, the story is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_calaelen_Fluffle20/pseuds/Tari_calaelen_Fluffle20
Summary: Part of a little drabbles collection about the seven deadly sins (the Catholics ones, not the anime). Beside the sin, nothing catholic in there. Mainly character studies.
Series: We can't be sinners if there is no god [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935670
Kudos: 2





	We can't be sinners if there is no god : Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> Rush time is finally over, gonna have more time to write, yeaah!  
> My hubby beta read me, he is awesome :). All English errors are his fault ;).

_Gluttony (Latin: gula) is the overindulgence and overconsumption of anything to the point of waste._ (Wikipedia, Seven deadly sins)

His hands were shaking, why were they shaking again? They shouldn’t be shaking… or should they? 

Why was his hands **shaking**?

The tall scrawny man tried to stop it, tucking them under his armpit. Yes, better. No more shaking, yes **better** … better. 

A rustle in the near underbrush. He froze, eyes fixated on the darkening woods. He waited, breathing heavy, arms in front of him for protection. 

Nothing.

Hehehehe, nothing, **of course** … nothing. Why was he so nervous?

Why… **why** are his hands shaking...?

He starts a brisk walk to… to… to home? Was it home? Yes, yes, yes, home, of course home. The motel room he was renting. Of course, that’s where he is going, silly him.

God almighty, he had a **killer** headache. 

He sped up, he had what he needed to fix that... home. Home ? oh yeah home! That’s where he is going, of course. **Silly** him.

Finally, finally, he could see the motel beyond the forest border. Why was he in the woods again? 

Ah. He worked. Yes, he was at work. Gosh is he tired. That’s why his mind was all scrambled right now. The darn… thing. That unnatural, **scary…** thing. The nasty beast had attacked him, put him in a closet. 

A noise again. Someone's there? He turns around, looking feverish in all directions, trying to discern in the now dark wood behind him. No. No one. He breathed a bit, had he stopped breathing? When?

**Stupid** headache. 

He ran the last couple of meters to the motel, found his door, got his keys from his inside pocket. Which key again? Ah yes the small red one with the spots that looks like an **eye**. He really needed another key. Why? What is he doing again? Ah yes, opening the door. Not easy with shaking hands.

Why are his hands shaking…

Ah it opened, finally. He needed to fix this, **all** of this. The headache, the stress, the… the shaking. All of it. 

But first the locks.

He proceeded to lock all of them: the chains, the heavy locks and the bolts. He really should get another one. Something **electric** maybe? Meh, maybe not.

Here. Done. Safe.

He went to the bed and took the safe box from under it, entering the code. The code was easy, it was his son's name. Maybe too obvious, but he had trouble remembering… stuff. What good is a password if you don’t remember it after all, hehehe.

Here, opened. **Good**.

Neatly placed inside was the electrical contraption that would **fix** things.

What **he** needs to be fixed.

He took the device, entered the… monster’s name, put it to his temple and **pulled** the trigger.

There was a blue flash of light. The hand holding the contraption went limp.

It wasn’t shaking anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments, I live for those. We are finally passed the halfway point of this series, wouhou. Next one: Wrath.


End file.
